Since their introduction, the capabilities and number of services and features of wireless mobile devices have steadily increased while the cost of ownership and operation has decreased. At first, wireless mobile devices operated on analog wireless networks that established voice communications and simple paging features. Later, digital wireless networks were introduced for cellular telephone communications to provide more advanced features for voice and data communications, such as encryption, caller identification and transmitting and receiving Short Message Service (“SMS”) text messages.
Some cellular telephones also incorporate many of the features originally provided for in the hand-held electronic devices, such as personal data assistants (“PDAs”). Relative simple PDA features such as keeping a list of contacts, a calendar, appointments and the like have been generally integrated into recent cellular telephone models.
Recently, some cellular telephones were enabled to allow the browsing of web pages on the Internet or other on-line services. More recently, Action Engine, Inc. of Redmond, Wash., assignee of the present invention, has developed and improved browserless approach to are consumed using wireless mobile devices, more user data, in particular, important, sensitive and/or critical data are being stored on the wireless mobile devices. In addition, as more and more types of software are implemented and/or installed on wireless mobile devices, the number of updates to the software has increased as well. Additionally, as wireless mobile devices become more sophisticated, users may not be able to keep track of the current state of development in their software and other data on their wireless mobile devices.